


Safe And Sound

by littlesunshinedrop



Series: Dream SMP Little Agere One Shots [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunshinedrop/pseuds/littlesunshinedrop
Summary: Warning:->Based off: Techno's December 28 , 2020 YouTube Stream.->Little! Tommy + Caregiver! Techno + Regretful Dream AU->Strictly Platonic🥺->Cross posted on wattpad
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Eret & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, etc
Series: Dream SMP Little Agere One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 240





	Safe And Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: 
> 
> ->Based off: Techno's December 28 , 2020 YouTube Stream.
> 
> ->Little! Tommy + Caregiver! Techno + Regretful Dream AU
> 
> ->Strictly Platonic🥺 
> 
> ->Cross posted on wattpad

-“If I remember correctly..” Dream raised his sword up to the blonde teen with blue eyes infront of him. -“You're not supposed to be here Tommy” 

Tommy blinked multiple times as he stood frozen in place already feeling the need to run and hide, he couldn't possibly face his abuser- 

-“Don't be scared Tommy” He heard his older brother Techno whisper to him, as he held up his bow up against the green masked man. 

-“Tommy.. I have one of your discs back..” Dream took a step forward towards the two siblings, probably hiding a smirk underneath that mask. 

-“What?” Tommy's eyes shifted to the green man, with curiosity of when ever the masked man was joking with him or not .

-“I got it from Skeppy” Dream took “Cat” out from his hoodie's pocket. 

-“N-o.. No.. No you didn't!!” Tommy pulled at his blonde curls, feeling his eyes get watery, and his mind starting to grow fuzzier by the moment. 

-“If you don't come with me back home.. I will break this disc Tommy” Dream smiled, tilting his mask slightly up. 

-“Well that's going to be a problem Dream..” Techno practically pulled the young teen behind him. -“The kid is with me” 

-“Is he?” Dream scoffed. -“Is he really?” He pulled the disc back into his pocket forgetting about it. 

-“Yes, he is.. Now if you don't want to run without much of a life left..” Techno pulled the bow against the green male. -“I suggest you lea-”

-“Stwop..” A much younger voice spoke between the two of them as they felt a small tug on their sleeves. -“P-lease..” 

To their surprise.. 

It was the blonde teen himself with much glossier bigger eyes and a very low pitch voice they've never heard begging the two grownups infront of him to stop the bickering. He seemed smaller and more scared that they've ever seen him before, as Tommy let go and tugged on to his own blonde curls, dropping down on his knees, biting one of his fingers.

-“Tommy..?” Dream spoke with such a soft tone, full of concern and care for once without it being fake. His eyes trailed at the young teen practically curling himself up into a ball, he'd had seen this before with George. It was too clear that the young teen infront of him was a little.. because, of his fault.

And that didn't make him feel any better by the time he spoke the only words that came to his mouth.

-“You live for now” 

-“And so do you” Techno threatened the masked man before he had the chance to bicker back at him for it, he'd picked up the little up with much needed care. -“Shh.. It's alright bubba.. Let's go home, and read a book, yeah..?” He softly whispered to his little brother in his arms. 

-“Mhm.. Techy..” Tommy whispered back softly, with a small smile on his face as he grabbed on to his brother like a Koala with much need. -“Can we wead about Humpty Dumpty..?” 

-“Of course we can, Toms..” Techno smiled as they crossed the portal, back into their home away from any danger from the outside of the winter biome.


End file.
